


Let’s run away together

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Multiple drabbles with the prompt  "Let's run away together" exploring different pairings.





	Let’s run away together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LimpBlotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimpBlotter/gifts).



**Hamilton/Maria (Mature)**

Maria rode Hamilton and sigh in contentment as she felt him reach completion. She undulated her hips, milking him for all his worth. He groaned in delight and squeezed a generous breast. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, rendering him mute from all the sensations she was offering him. 

As his heartbeat slowed down, she stopped her sinful movements. She looked lovingly at him, while he gave a wry grin. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” she replied softly. She stayed on him, staying ready to please him again once he rested a few moments. She could feel twitches of interest. 

“Let’s run away together,” she murmured, gazing down at his beautiful eyes. 

“W-what?”

“Please. I’ll leave my husband, leave your wife. We could be together forever.” She moved her hips, his member trapped within her.

He moaned out, grabbing her hips. However, it was to forcibly shove her off. 

“Are you mad? I won’t leave my wife for you, you wh-”  the last word was unsaid. Her tears welled up- what did she expect? 

“Please…” she sobs, reaching out for him. He pushed her away.

He quickly donned his clothes, sparing few glances at her, ranting non-stop at her suggestion. “What ever made think that I would; get rid of that silliness. How could you propose such a thing? I can’t throw away my life! You’re just .. a distraction. Nothing more.”

“This has to end,” he said, to convince her as much as himself. “This can’t go on anymore. I-” For once words were lacking. He pulled a few dollars, throwing them down. His action showed her her worth to his eye; whore.

 

**Jefferson/Madison (Teen and up)**

Jefferson and Madison were pouring over the debt plan proposition Hamilton submitted. It was so long and complicated that they decided to crack open a wine bottle to motivate themselves for a second read-through. Four bottles later, they were still stumped.

“Lord, what are we going to do about this!” Jefferson complained. They didn’t want to admit that the plan would work. They didn’t want Hamilton’s idea to go through! Sadly, they didn’t have anything to contribute to fix the country’s economic crisis.  

“Okay, I think I got an idea,” Madison admitted, word slurring. 

“I’m listening,” Jefferson said, licking the wine drops from his empty glass.

“We kill Hamilton.”

“...Did you think this through.”

“Sure. Once he’s dead, we run away.”

“Together?”

“Hum… It’d be best to go our separate ways, smudge the trail.”

“Nooo,” complained Jefferson over dramatically, slumping down on his shorter friend. “I just got you back!”

“All right, I’ll figure something else.”

“You’re darn right you will.” 

 

**Philip/Theodosia Jr. (General)**

Their candid rendezvous occurred under a moonless, starry night. They found each other; they exchanged a chaste kiss. 

“Why can’t our fathers return to their old-time camaraderies. They would agree, they would be overjoyed with our joining!” Philip complained. 

“I know,” Theodosia replied simply, keeping her thoughts to herself. 

“My love, let’s run away together.”

“What is your meaning?” She asked tempered. 

“Let’s elope! I’ll find the priest, the witnesses. We could be wed at dawn!” He held her hands close to his chest. She could feel his beating, passionate heart. “Please, keep me not in suspend with your silence, what is your answer.”

“I.. I want my father to give me away at my wedding.”

“That’s unimportant -”

“No, if you can’t understand how important my father is to me, than maybe you don’t know me half as well as you thought.” She removed her hands from his.

“Theodosia…”

“I bid you a fair night, good sir.” She turned away, the starlight reflecting in her tear as she left.

 

**Hercules/Peggy (Teen and up)**

Hercules raised a glass in respect as Hamilton waltzed by with his new wife through the ballroom. The wedding was fantastic! 

“Let’s run away together,” he heard a slurred voice behind him. He turned and saw the youngest of the Schuyler sister, red by the wine and obviously checking him out. 

“What?” He asked. 

She lifted her eye to his. 

“What?” She repeated.

“Where did you want to go with me?” He teased.

“Oh Lord, did I say that out loud?!”

“Oh yeah, you did girl.”

“I-I wasn’t talking to you- well I was- but not you, you.” She downed her glass.

Hercules crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, as she flushed.

“..I was talking to your  _ butt _ ,” she confessed. He chuckled and took pride in his well-tailored pants. He turned his back to her.

“Well, don’t let me interrupt your conversation,” He stuck his ass out for her delight, showing off his  _ ass _ et. He heard her drool.

 

**Lee/Burr (Teen and Up)**

Lee nervously paced inside of his command tent. 

“Sir, you sent me for me?” asked Lieutenant-Colonel Burr as he entered. 

“You can drop the formalities Aaron, we are in private.” Burr stance relaxed, however he kept a serious disposition. He took notice of Lee’s shaking hand, having trouble holding a glass filled with hard liquor. 

“Is everything alright?”

“I’ve received our scout’s report. The British have over ten thousand men! We don’t even have half that many! I knew this plan was wrong.” He brought the glass to his lips, but his shakes were too much. Burr took the glass away, and held his hands steady.

“Charles, it’ll be fine,” he kissed the fingers in reassurance. “We’re taking the rear by surprise, they’re weighed down by their equipment, they’re weary from travel, they’re dying from the heat. We’ll push forward -”

“It’ll be a slaughter! Let’s run away together.”

“Nonsense, we can’t leave our post!” Burr let go of his lover’s hand, stepped away in disbelief. 

“Then at least stay safe. Stay behind, with the wounded.”

“I won’t. I’ll stand with my man as you’ll stand with yours! What is this cowardice?”

“10,000 men versus 5000! Aaron!”

“I’ll hear no more of this,” Burr left his commander’s side, reaching for the tent’s door.. 

“You leave me no choice Aaron! I’ll do what I must to keep you safe.” Lee took his glass, downing his content in a swift gulp. 

On the next day, at what will be known as the battle of Monmouth, Major General Lee sealed his legacy as he started across the field.

“Retreat!”

 

**Jefferson/Madison, Hamilton/Laurens (General, modern)**

Alexander and Thomas were arguing again. What’s the point of going on double date for a discount, if the whole group always get kicked out of the nice place they were going to? 

James patiently gritted his teeth while waiting a pause in their yelling to interject something smart to get them to stop. John, for his part was on his smartphone, texting someone.

A soft ding on James’ phone distracted him from the yelling match. He glanced at the message; “Wanna run away together?” it read. It came from John. 

James rose an inquisitive eyebrow. John motioned him to give his reply digitally.

James looked at his boyfriend, then the waiters that were talking to their supervisors to get them kicked out. He typed: “Sure.”

Without a sound, they gathered their stuff and left their significant other deal with the chaos they were bringing. 

Outside James asked the other man. “So, what now?”

“Wanna go to Vegas?”

“W-what, why?”

He shrugged. ”It’ll be fun. We’ll text them on the plane. They’ll freak out.”

James’ mind concocted a devious plan. “Let’s block their credit card and leave them with just enough money for a road trip to get us.”

“Oh yeah! They’ll have to get along!”

For once, their night won’t be another disappointment! Heck, maybe it’ll be the start of a new tradition. Each time Alexander and Thomas got into a fight, they’ll just take trip! John chuckled at the prospect, hailing the taxi for the airport.


End file.
